An apparatus for retaining or mounting an electronic device in a vehicle includes a retention base, a first support rod, a second support rod, a loading base, and two locking devices. The first support rod, the second support rod, the loading base, and the two locking devices are located on the retention base. The first support rod is rotatably connected to the second support rod via one locking device to adjust pitch angles of the loading base. The second support rod is connected to the loading base via another locking device to adjust horizontal rotation angles of the loading base. Each locking device includes a threaded rotation shaft and nuts. The first support rod and the second support rod are tightly fastened to the threaded rotation shafts via the nuts. However, it is inconvenient to adjust viewing angles of the electronic device because the nuts need to be loosened and refastened for each viewing angle adjustment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.